Naivara Ilphelkiir
Naivara Ilphelkiir '''of the Fasyra is a Wood Elf Druid and member of The Company of The Rose. Description '''Appearance Medium brown hair is kept back in a ponytail, a wavy fringe covering one eye. She pushes it back when she's busy, but most of the time she's used to it. Delicate, pointed ears protrude from the sides of her angular face. Her dark green eyes are fierce, and whoever looks into them can tell that her past is troubled. Her light brown skin is youthful and clear, despite her 'natural' lifestyle. Her hips and thighs are wide, compared to her slim upper half. Personality She is gentle with flora and fauna but does not have an affinity for humanoid species. She once was a hopeless romantic, but now she has no time for interpersonal love. She is insecure and wishes to make something of herself, and she wishes to avenge her lost love. Her extreme confidence covers her fear that she is not good enough. Biography Background Naivara grew up in her tribe among the Greenwoods, but she was fatherless as she never actually had a father. Her mother was cursed by the Eldritch gods, and forced to give birth to a child who would one day become a slave to the Ancient Ones. Her mother had always been very caring and had done everything for her daughter. One day their tribe’s village got invaded by Morden Fade’s troops. People were being killed, especially the elders. The women deemed as most beautiful were taken, including 71-year-old Naivara and her mother. Naivara was raped and her mother was enslaved but her mother committed suicide. Naivara was sold into prostitution. She was the youngest and most beautiful woman who worked there, and she brought in a fortune. One of Naivara’s clients was a charming 27-year-old human, of whom she fell in love with. But as she was condemned to stay at her brothel until she grew too old to work, the only way she could see her lover was for him to buy her time. Once Naivara turned 90, the brothel was invaded by members of Fade’s army, in an attempt to take over the last few parts of Graeya. Naivara hid in a cupboard, and because she was so short, she managed to hide in the shadows. She watched as men and women alike were slaughtered, including her lover. When the troops left, she stumbled over to her fallen lover and held his bloodied body in her arms. She began to hear voices, thinking it was herself falling into madness. The fey took shape of her mother and helped the young elf. Her mother/the fey lead her out and took her to the Archdruid of Meare. For 5 human years, she trained to become a druid, until she herself became a fully fledged druid. She went off, solving troubles and continuing to become one with nature and forgive her past until she stumbled across an old tavern. Naivara would generally avoid taverns or town squares, as being around too many people at once would remind her of her past too much. She walks in, and orders the lightest ale she can, and the rest of the story goes from there. Death Killed By * Poison arrow trap. In order to find the thieves guild, the party had to travel throughout the sewers of Landbyder. After walking around trying to find their way, they found a few traps. Arndrel was injured by some, Belmir activated one on purpose. eventually while continuing down the tunnel Arndrel activated an arrow trap, luckily avoiding the poison, Rorge easily getting over the trap, unfortunately, with a natural 1, Naivara failed to get past the pressure plate and was struck by another arrow, the poison took effect and killed her instantly. The party was quick to get out of the sewers with Naivara's body, bringing her body into the temple of Pelor, interrupting an ongoing wedding, one of the priests had the body brought into a room where he tried to resurrect her. But sadly her soul wished not to come back, thus making the spell fail. The Party went outside of the city to the forest, found a clearing and buried her body out with nature. Arndrel prayed to Illmater and the party paid their respects and left.